Romantic dinner
by Beizanten
Summary: Batman and Wonder Woman have romantic dinner


Diana flew to Wayne Manor's garden just like Bruce asked her to. The sun shimmered before her eyes, like silky apricot and rose. She could see a path lit by light, and touched down.

Bruce's face warmed and his lips curled into his rare smile when he saw her which made Diana's heartbeat come with greater force for the next few seconds. This pounding made her head throb and swim with everything that Diana loved about her Adonis. How his smile lit up Diana's heart and made it beat wildly, how his confidence radiated like the Sun.

Diana looked gorgeous in red, wrap dress. Her dark hair had been blow-dried into glossy waves and looked so soft it made Bruce wanted to melt. The dress clung to her every curve and gave her an eye-popping cleavage

Diana was so perfect, and he still didn't understand what he had done to deserve her. Diana was perfect in every way, and he got to call her his. Nothing had ever made him happier.

Bruce gazed at his Aphrodite with such affection that Diana felt fluttery warmth in her gut and blushed slightly. Under the smouldering gaze of his eyes, she felt like a goddess. 

In a suit Bruce looked sharp and stylish, the dark colour making his tanned skin and bright eyes light up even more. The crisp white shirt was buttoned up to his neck, starched collar close around his throat and secured with a thin black silk tie in a Windsor knot. He looked smart and strong and powerful, ever the businessman. The suit was tailored, accentuating slim waist and broad shoulders perfectly. Handsome was too common a word to describe Bruce as all other adjectives left her mind and she realized that she was by far the luckiest woman ever exist.

Swallowing hard, she watched the man lock eyes with her. Smirking softly, Bruce catwalked toward her like a runway model while staring into her eyes.

"So what do you think?" Bruce presented her with a bouquet of gorgeous red roses.

They were standing in a garden surrounded by olive trees and dotted with large, exotic shrubs with flowers of vivid pink and red, through which she could see the pool just a few meters away. The smell of blooming flowers flooded the spring air. Diana breathed in and out, feeling relaxed. The sun just starting to set added to the beautiful view. Never said Batman couldn't be romantic. She glanced over at him, momentarily mesmerized by the sun casting him in such a glow… but it wasn't the sun, really; it was Bruce.

The branches of the trees were festooned by a string of tiny white fairy lights and hung with jam jars, each containing a soft glowing candle. There were more candles in storm lanterns on the dining table Bruce had prepared for them.

"It is perfect." She breathed; her eyes were light and dancing, crinkled up at the corners before accepting the flowers. She took a deep whiff of their scent and admired the roses as though they were porcelain.

Bruce watched her played with the roses, a warm feeling blossoming in his chest. He really hadn't expected Diana to be so pleased with them, and made a mental note to bring her flowers from time to time.

Diana leaned forward, hand curling in Bruce's shirt, just gently, and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. Kissing Bruce still felt like a revelation, like the sun coming out, like life given form. Bruce grinned and kissed back, bringing a hand up to curve around the back of her head, pressed into her silken hair. She made a pleased humming noise and stepped in against him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, and Bruce curled his other arm around her waist.

They stay like that for a while, just kissing and touching. Diana would be happy to stay like that much longer, but then her lover was pulling away, slowly, with brushes of their lips against each other, hot and wet, running her fingers through Diana's hair, but pulling away all the same.

Bruce smiled brightly, his lips red and kiss-swollen as he gestured toward the table "So…." he said, a little husky and thick. "Dinner?"

Diana had to blink a moment, but then she caught her breath and smiled back. "Sure thing." she beamed as bright and warm as the sun making, Bruce's heart thud, she squeezed her arm around his shoulders a little.

Lacing her hand with Bruce's she felt the man's rapid heartbeat from his palm. This made her grin, to know that she had such an effect on the man beside her; the very man she so adored and was growing to adore even more as day past. They sashayed over to the table, her wrap dress parting to reveal a flash of long, tan leg with every stride.

The path to their table was lined by candles making everything seemed dreamy. On the table there were silk napkins and matching plates (two enormous plates of grilled lobster topped with garlic butter, salad, a mountain of crispy matchstick-thin fries, a big plate of fruits and 2 bowls of linguini, a plate of shrimp campi, three deserts), and a bottle of cocktail sat in an ice bucket next to a vase of dusky pink roses. The roses filling the room with their sweet smell, like Turkish delight dipped in icing sugar. The special romantic dinner her sweetheart prepared just for her.

Bruce hit the button play on the radio. Soft music began playing.

'Wise men say, only fools rush in'  
But I can't help falling in love with you 

Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?  
If I can't help falling in love with you'

'Like a river flows, surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be' 

Bruce pulled her chair and held her hand as she sat. He kissed her palm and Diana felt her inside liquefying. 

'Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you 

The music seemed to tug at Bruce heartstring. Lyric of the song now all seemed to hold a special message.

Bruce served exotic cocktails in sunset colors. The candles, string lights, and paper lanterns create a warm glow as the daylight faded. They ate while watching the beautiful sunset.

Bruce smiled when he heard Diana let out the most _obscene_ moan he had ever heard. And of course, it goes straight to his dick.

Diana had never in her long life tasted lobster like this or fries and linguini for that matter. And the wine was so rich.

Bruce cleared his plate methodically, but he made a point to keep an eye on Diana's wine glass and topped it at regular intervals. He was less generous with his own portion, drinking enough to keep in the spirit of a celebratory meal, but not so much he would lower his inhibitions to the point of recklessness in case Batman was needed.

They had finished the whole bottle of delicious champagne before they even started on desert, a simple brownie top with vanilla ice cream, a chocolate cake and a buttery hot fudge sauce.

She ate more than Bruce, which was normal, but ended up feeding her soulmate forkfuls of shrimps anyway when she teased him about not eating enough. He mumbled something about taking exactly the nutrient his body needed but his eyes were light and crinkling around the corner.

Diana end up in his lap, straddling him as she fed him the last few bites of the meal, kissing him in between. Then she fed a slice of the chocolate cake, which had Bruce closing his eyes and arching his head back in bliss. Bruce enjoyed the food, not to mention how happy Diana looked, the warmth and weight of her body over him, the heaviness of her arm around the back of his shoulders.

Feeding him chocolate cake turned into their lips against each other, when Bruce suggested that Diana should taste it, which turned into long, hot lingering kisses that leave the two of them tangled up together, Diana pressed up against Bruce's chest, one hand warm against his face, sliding into his hair.

Diana would have been happy to go for it right there, though they'd probably have to move from the chair to Bruce's bedroom if they weren't going to break the poor thing but Bruce nuzzled his mouth into Diana's neck, making tingles shot through her with the soft scratch of his facial hair, and murmured "Dance with me."

It took a moment for Diana to process that with her lust addled brain. "I had one more surprise for you, darling." Bruce smiled.

Untangling from each other, Bruce stood and held out his hand for Diana. Bruce pulled her in close and swayed her to the slow music. Diana just rested her chin on her Adonis's shoulder and let herself be led. Bruce began humming along the music before softly singing to her. It touched her deeply. Breath caught in her throat, her heart beat savagely like a foreign drum.

She never thought she would ever hear him sing again. The first time was when she was curse into a pig and he was force to do something he could never take back. Now he was singing to make her happy, his voice warm with love and affection. She wished this moment last forever.

They dance for a long while, their eyes never left each other. Bruce broke the silent first. "Happy Birthday, sweetheart."

"This had been the best birthday ever. I love you so much." Diana said softly. Bruce's eyes light up in that quiet way that only happened when he's really happy. They kissed for a while.

"Should we get to bed?" Bruce turned his voice deeper, posher, silkier, like liquid sex dripping into Diana's ears, like an auditory orgasm, like the promise of untold sensuality and sinful pleasures. Only Bruce could make the words sound so bloody sexy. It should be illegal how Bruce Wayne utilized his charm.

She couldn't agree faster.

Being superheroes meant they might not see each other for days… maybe weeks after this but they already knew the memory of this beautiful night would keep them company even during the darkest hour.


End file.
